hohrpgseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Spawn (S4-S1)
Al Simmons / Spawn has appeared in Horror RPG Series 4, Season 1. |- | |} * Special Note: While using Spawn's backstory from the comics, primary it follows the 1997 Spawn film with some of the comics thrown in for reference and extra backstory. Al Simmons / Spawn is the main protagonist and anti-hero from the 1997 film Spawn, and is controlled by HRPG writer Jack "TBNY" Bauer. Chapter History "Give my regards to your boss. Tell him he's next," Spawn FKA Al Simmons Early Life Albert Francis Simmons was born in Detroit, Michigan. He was the second of three children (Marc, Al and Richard) who's father was a traveling salesman and grandfather was a Hellspawn called "Gunslinger Spawn". Simmons was a very intelligent and physically strong man, this made him an idea soldier and was enlisted into the Army before transferring over to the US Marine Corps, attaining the rank of Lieutenant Colonel. He later joined the United States Secret Service and became a highly decorated member. This led to his promotion to the Central Intelligence Agency, where he worked under CIA Director Jason Wynn. In the CIA, Simmons was proven to be a ruthless killer, gunning down many people and even using specially made crafted RPGs to take down targets. Because of this, he was recruited into a special division known as the U.S. Security Group, a task force with jurisdiction in all domestic and foreign situations, commanded by Wynn. Wynn assigned Simmons a mission to take out a bio-chemical plant in North Korea. Simmons does so but finds out he had been betrayed by Wynn, while ordering his top assassin, Jessica Priest, to assassinate him. After Simmons dies from a gas fire caused by Wynn, he is taken to Hell where Malebolgia, one of the major Lords of Hell and ruler of the Eight Level of Hell, offers him a Faustian deal. If Simmons becomes his eternal servant and leader of his army in Armageddon, he will be able to return to Earth to see his beloved fiancee, Wanda Blake. Making a deal with the devil, Simmons agrees to become a Hellspawn and serve Malebolgia if he is allowed to see his wife, Wanda, one last time. Malebolgia returns Simmons to the living realm, but with only the barest of memory, a badly burned body, and a watch dog, the Clown. Simmons is unaware that five years have passed. His wife has married his best friend, Terry Fitzgerald, and the two have a daughter, Cyan whom in actuality was Simmons' child before leaving for that final mission. His life over, Simmons has two choices before him: follow Malebolgia, or renounce the devil. The two choices come in the form of Clown, a diminutive, portly, disgusting minor demon (who can transform into the huge, fanged, clawed Violator), and Cogliostro, an apparently homeless old man who knows more about Simmons (whom both call Spawn) and his situation than even he can know. Wynn now has become a high-class weapons dealer and has created the ultimate bio-weapon, "Heat 16". Simmons attacks Wynn at a large reception in retaliation for his death, kills Priest and escapes the police by instinctive use of the strange suit he is wearing, learning more about his suit as he fought Wynn's men and the cops. Birth of a "Hero" Following Simmons' attack, The Violator convinces Wynn to have a device attached to his heart that will trigger the worldwide release of the deadly virus should his vital signs flatline, ostensibly as a safeguard against assassination attempts (including from Simmons), but actually Malebolgia intends to have Simmons kill Wynn in order to trigger the apocalypse, enabling him to conquer Earth. Spawn confronts The Violator, who turns into his demonic form and defeats him in a brutal battle. Cogliostro manages to help him recover and teaches him how to harness the power of his necroplasm armor before Spawn learns that Clown and Jason are heading over to Terry's house. Meanwhile, Terry has just finished an online communications with a newsman who sent him evidence that would expose Wynn. After the transmission, Cyan enters the room, with Jason being right behind her. Jason destroys his computer and holds the family hostage as Clown arrives. When Spawn arrives, he ends up nearly killing Jason Wynn, despite his warning that his death will launch the Heat 16 bombs. Only after realizing that Jason's death would ultimately mean the death of Cyan does he relent, choosing instead to use his power to extract the device from Wynn's body before destroying it. His plans foiled, Clown draws Spawn and Cogliostro into Hell, where Spawn tells Malebolgia that he will never lead his army. He escapes with Cogliostro just before the Army of Hell descends upon them and returns to the real world. The Violator follows them and a final battle ensues between him and Spawn, ending with Spawn severing the demon's head with his chains. With Wynn is arrested, Spawn, realizing there is no place for him in Wanda's world anymore, dedicates himself to justice rather than succumbing to his lust for vengeance. Moving to New York City with Zack Miller, a young homeless child whom he befriended, and Cogliostro, Spawn takes down various street gangs and organized crime, and a pedophillic serial killer, whom he all kills in a fairly brutal fashion. He fights an angel that was sent to kill him, and lives. As this occurs, he takes over a series of alleys in NYC that that comprise "Rat City" and befriends the bums within it, becoming their champion. Role in Horror RPG Series 4, Season One Regular Appearance In his human form, Al Simmons stood at six feet and one inch tall, and weighing more then two hundred and fifteen pounds. He had black hair and brown eyes, often had a goatee. He was powerfully and altruistically built. He commonly worn casual clothing and black colored clothing when he was on a mission. As Spawn, his height is still the same but he now weighs at least nine hundred pounds due to his highly dense symbiotic costume. His entire face and body is now charred to being incinerated by Wynn and Priest. He is bald due to having his hair burn off and his eyes is now green, which often glows, due to his necroplasm which is green. Primary, he wears his black armor. It is all over, covering up his charred body, but the head piece is a mask and is often removed. There is a "M" shaped white stripe on his chest and backside. Attached to him is a red shredded cape, which he uses for cover mostly. The armor also skull emblems, and when needed spikes and chains. The suit is capable of evolving and there is no telling how it may change over time or how powerful it may become. Trademark Gear Spawn doesn't really have trademark weapons, only his abilities. However, he still retains the military training and weapons expertise from his days as a soldier and thus frequently uses guns as an alternative to his magic. He uses machine guns or other of his military grade weapons whenever he can or if he loses much of his power, but none are his trademark. Powers Spawn wears a living symbiotic costume, Leetha of the 7th House of K (also known as K7-Leetha). While wearing it, the host assumes a dominant role over his suit. His shroud, spikes, chains, and skulls are all part of an organism bonded to his central nervous system that will protect Spawn even if he is unconscious. Spawn's body is quite dense, and is composed completely of necroplasm. This gives him superhuman strength and durability. While he still has internal organs, they are only semi-functional, however their damage or destruction does not hinder Spawn at all. These organs magically re-appear when he regenerates his wounds. This may be due to Spawn's inability to let go of his human self, retaining his human organs even though he no longer requires them. The true source of the costume is the necroplasm in Spawn's body, from which it feeds. It is possible for Spawn to draw this energy back when he needs it, using it to power his abilities without draining his own reserves. The costume can also feed off energy, favoring to feed off of ambient evil of people and even certain parts of cities. A part of his physical powers actually comes from his suit, because of its connection to his nervous system, Simmons is able to shift its shape, including the manifestation of spikes, chains, armor plating, or transforming the shroud into a battle axe. The shroud itself is an effective offensive weapon able to strike in battle with its extreme precision, severing limbs, and/or disarm enemies with specifically angled pokes and prods. Spawn has vast magical powers, but has a limited power supply. Each time Spawn used his energy, the counter drains and it would need time to re-charge. Consequently, Simmons relies primarily on his costume's natural abilities or weapons rather than the magical abilities in combat. Though the power source is finite, Spawn's biggest limitation is imagination. Simmons is able use this ability in various ways, including resurrecting the dead, firing blasts of necroplasmic energy, teleportation, shapeshifting, flight, and curing the sick. Spawn is practically immortal unless beheaded by a weapon of heaven. He is also rendered powerless (and therefore mortal) in a patch of alley known as "The Dead's Zone": a small patch of Earth that is Heaven's domain and in the ethereal realm of the "Greensworld." Spawn contained an unknown quantity of lost souls who can share his Hellspawn abilities, collectively known as Legion. Theoretically the souls that Spawn carries are those that died during the same hour that Al Simmons was killed, and that there could be as many as 6,000 souls within him. The power from these souls rendered Spawn uncontrollable by Malebolgia, and after the souls move to a higher plane, Simmons retains their knowledge and experiences. Spawn can also cause these souls to manifest themselves physically as Hellspawn, allowing them to appear and aid him in combat wherever he is. Category:Badass Heroes Category:Military Category:Vigilantes Category:Super Heroes